Un jour dans quatre vies
by Albane
Summary: Une pitite One-Shot pour l'Anniversaire d'Estel la Rodeuse. Une journée particulière dans la vie d'Aragorn, Galen, Eomer et Brashen


**Voilà une petite one-shot pour l'anniversaire de notre Estel la Rôdeuse ! Bon anniversaire, Es ! Je t'adore !**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**(Galen est un personnage de l'Assassin Royal de Robin Hobb et Brashen un personnage des Aventuriers de la mer, également de Robin Hobb)**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Un jour dans quatre vies 

**Aragorn :  
**Ce fut la petite et faible mais persistance lumière des premiers rayons du soleil qui réveilla Aragorn. Aussitôt, il eut conscience de la fraîcheur de la rosée autour de loi. Il se serra un peu plus dans sa cape mais finalement sauta tout de suite sur ses pieds. Il se frotta les yeux, s'ébroua et un peu et puis d'un pas décidé, la main sur la garde l'épée, il repartit, quittant l'arbre au pied duquel il avait passé la nuit.

**Galen :  
**Deux coups à la porte et le grincement de celle-ci. Des pas légers. _Va-t-en ! Sors immédiatement !_ Poussée par ce qu'elle penserait être un instinct quelconque, la jeune servante posa son plateau sur le meuble le plus proche et s'enfuit. Galen rejeta ses couvertures et resta un instant là. Trop chaud. _Debout paresseux ! Espèce de bon à rien, ton Maître attend !_ L'effet fut presque immédiat, son serviteur personnel fit irruption dans sa pièce quelques minutes après. Sans un mot, il le renvoya d'un geste quand il fut d'accord sur la tenue vestimentaire magnifique qu'il lui proposa. Puis, en passant son bras dans une bouffante manche de soie blanche brodée d'or, il s'amusa à faire cauchemarder le bâtard.

**Eomer :  
**Debout ! Eomer sauta à bas de sa couche, se changea rapidement et était en train de nouer fermement ses cheveux quand le serviteur chargé de le réveiller frappa à la porte. Il était habitué et ne fut pas surpris de voir que son maître était déjà levé. Ils échangèrent un sourire et sortirent ensemble de la chambre d'Eomer. Mais ils se séparèrent là et tandis que Seopren courrait vers les cuisines, le neveu du roi entra dans la grande salle où l'attendait Eowyn. Du pain et du lait d'ânesse battu en fromage blanc. De quoi le faire tenir debout pour la matinée. Une matinée qu'il passerait dans les écuries, à s'occuper avec ses hommes des chevaux, la plus agréable des occupations qu'il connaissait.

**Brashen :  
**Le bateau eut une légère secousse et il roula sur sa banquette. Ce fut ce qui le réveilla. Pas le temps de paresser. Il se leva, et n'eut qu'à enfiler ses bottes pour s'habiller. Il quitta l'atmosphère oppressante des quartiers des marins et monta prendre l'air sur le pont. A la figure de proue, il aperçut la silhouette d'Althéa, penché par-dessus le bastingage. Il savait qu'elle était comme lui partagée entre le désir de voir la Vivacia s'éveiller et la répulsion à imaginer le grand capitaine Ephron Vestrit mort. Vestrit qui devait pour l'instant être en train d'étudier des cartes dans ses quartiers. Il leva les yeux vers le bleu du ciel puis les baissa pour les perdre dans les reflets du soleil sur les vagues. Puis il alla prendre son quart.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Aragorn :  
**La place du soleil et son ventre ne pouvaient lui laisser aucuns doutes, il était midi. Midi et toujours pas d'orques en vue. Il ne préférait même pas savoir si c'était un bon et un mauvais signe. Il jeta un coup d'œil au-delà de la rivière le long de laquelle il patrouillait. Caché, fondu à la perfection dans la nature, il s'accorda un moment de pause et regarda les tout petits enfants s'amuser gaiement sur la rive hobbite du Brandevin. Le bruit d'une course paniqué parmi les herbes lui fit relever la tête. Un lièvre venait de se jeter droit dans son piège. A table !

**Galen :  
**Galen leva les yeux vers le haut de la table puis piqua avec sa fourchette dans le plat une cuisse de poulet rôti, la soutirant in extremis à une courtisane de Royal qui en resta pétrifiée. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux en mordant dedans mais une quelconque pitié l'empêcha de hanter ses pensées. Il sourit en rependant au cours du matin. Le bâtard était arrivé le premier –ce qui l'avait passablement énervé- mais avec une mauvaise mine. Il avait pu le battre à souhait. Un véritable plaisir de défoulement. Explosion de démonstration de supériorité. Il l'avait laissé à terre. Le bâtard ne pourrait plus le regarder dans les yeux. S'il avait pu effacer cet incident de parcours dans la vie du prince Chevalerie ! « Bâtard » pensa Galen avec dégoût. Ses autres élèves le satisfaisaient presque. Sereine et Justin, les deux piliers du clan. Ronce et Carrod aussi avaient un très bon niveau. Mais surtout Guillot, sa carte secrète, son arme cachée, avec un art discret mais si puissant ! Il leva les yeux vers Vérité, Subtil et Royal, ils déjeunaient ensemble en souriant mais déjà, sous les sourires, on pouvait voir les désaccords. Il avait choisi son camp depuis longtemps. A Castelcerf, les bâtards n'étaient-ils pas aussi influents que les enfants légitimes ?

**Eomer :  
**Il avait passé la matinée avec ses hommes dans les écuries de Meduseld et l'annonce que le repas était servi les surpris tous. Au milieu des chevaux le temps semblait s'arrêter. Eomer se rendit compte qu'il avait même oublié son principal souci du moment : Théodred dont on n'avait pas de nouvelles ? Enfin presque, un messager venait d'arriver à Edoras des Gués de l'Isen et un mauvais pressentiment empêcha Eomer de se sentir complètement contracté en rejoignant la salle du trône ou Théoden –ou ce qui avait été Théoden- avait du écouter ce que le messager avait à dire. Que redoutait-il ? La nouvelle ou la façon dont Grima trouverai le moyen d'influencer les décisions du Roi ?

**Brashen :**

Il n'y croyait pas. Mais si ! Mais si ! Il n'était pas dans les entrailles de la Vivacia, partageant avec le reste de l'équipage un frugal repas de viande séchée. Et au lieu de cela, il était assis à cette superbe table, devant des mets luxueux pour un bateau en mer et dans la plus belle pièce de la vivenef. En face de lui, Ephron Vestrit, à gauche sa fille Althéa et à droite son gendre Havre. Il se sentit mal à l'aise et se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi on l'avait convoqué. Et puis Ephron Vestrit pris la parole. Il cherchait un second. Althéa hocha la tête en silence, Kyle ferma les yeux de déception et de colère en silence et Brashen eut du mal à croire véritablement ce qu'Ephron Vestrit sous-entendait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Aragorn :  
**Il les avait vus partir. Si gaiement. Comme s'ils allaient se promener. Son cœur se serra. Ils ne semblaient pas si différents des enfants de leur race qu'il avait vu jouer ce midi. Il devrait vraiment les aider, plus que les guider, les aider. Et les protéger. Ils les avaient devancés, avançant tout droit et rapidement, à travers les forêts, les cours d'eau et évitant les espaces découverts. Et, performance dont lui-même s'étonnait, il avait atteint Bree dans la journée. Aucun orque, warg ou autres désagréments sur le chemin. Juste la présence des Nazgûls qu'il sentait et qu'il redoutait. Pourvu que les quatre Hobbits leur échappent. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas beaucoup pour cela. Personne n'était au courrant du but du voyage de ces Hobbits, peut-être même pas eux-même. Assis dans un coin du Poney Fringant, le capuchon abaissé sur une bonne pipe, il les attendait. Ils arriveraient dans quelques jours.

**Galen :  
**Quelle humiliation ! Comment ce gueux de maître d'écurie avait-il pu le traîner, lui, le Maître d'Art de la cour royale des Six-Duchés, devant les Pierres Témoins ? Et comment pouvait-il supporter de gésir maintenant dans son lit, obligé de s'abandonner aux mains d'un guérisseur, parcouru d'une douleur sourde et cuisante. Constellé d'hématomes et couvert de sang, souffrant au moindre mouvement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, cette vermine d'écurie ? Ils partageaient autrefois une admiration sans bornes pour le prince Chevalerie. Mais les rats sont solidaires des rats. Il tenait beaucoup trop au bâtard, sans voir qu'il tachait l'honneur de celui auquel il avait juré fidélité ! Mais ce n'était pas étonnant : le bâtard et lui puaient la Magie des Bêtes à plein nez ! Les coups avaient plus, la défense des imbéciles, de la plus basse couche de la population. Répugnant. Ils le paieraient. Tous les deux. Tous.

**Eomer :  
**Le Roi allait si mal qu'il n'avait presque même pas réagi. Il n'avait plus forme humaine. Misérable, effondré dans son trône, les paupières lourdes, les cheveux dans tous les sens et pouvant à peine parler. Et Grima qui rôdait autour. Eomer aurait voulu le tuer. Non, le torturer. Le défigurer. Il soupira et se retourna dans son lit. Non, un Rohirrim ne tuait pas un autre sans raison valable. Grima le savait et lui aussi. Mais Eomer lui en voulait. Sans lui, il était persuadé que le roi aurait réagit au message venant du gué de l'Isen. L'attaque était venue plus tôt que prévue. Théodred était mort. Ses jambes avaient failli le trahir en apprenant que son cousin, son plus fidèle compagnon, premier maréchal du Riddermark était mort. Il avait veillé sa sœur jusqu'à ce que, épuisée de larmes, elle s'endorme. Et lui maintenant dans l'obscurité, pouvait-il se permettre de pleurer ? Il était maintenant héritier de Théoden et dès que possible, il faudrait aller aider les troupes du gué de l'Isen. Tout avait basculé.

**Brashen :  
**Cela faisait bizarre. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Solitude ou calme ? Pièce spacieuse ou déserte ? Matelas moelleux ou sable mouvant des orgueilleux ? Promotion méritée ou volée ? Ceux qui étaient, le matin-même, ses égaux accepteraient-ils sa nouvelle promotion ou devrait-il la leur faire rentrer dans la tête par la force, dès le lendemain ? Il était second. Capitaine Ephron Vestrit l'avait choisi comme second. Il était chef maintenant. Il avait une pièce pour lui tout seul. Bureau et chambre tout à la fois. Il était second sur une magnifique vivenef dont il avait presque les commandes. Capitaine Vestrit lui faisait confiance et le tenait pour un excellent marin. Il venait de prendre sa revanche sur son ingrate famille. Bercé par le roulis, il se laissa entraîné dans une folle pensée aux échos de rêve. Un jour, il serait même capitaine d'un bateau.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! et encore gros bisous pour ton n'anniv, sœur rôdeuse !


End file.
